Heat pipes are known which are constructed of wire mesh arteries.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,504 there is disclosed a wick structure that is not a composite spirally wound artery as it is shown to have a maximum of two wraps of wire mesh placed around the walls of the heat pipe, and it is not supported by legs. This prior art wicked heat pipe is not an arterial heat pipe.
It has now been found that an improved arterial heat pipe may be made with a multilayered spiral artery that is formed from bias cut wire mesh and fabricated with spacers between the layers of wire mesh.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of this invention to provide an improved heat pipe having an artery that is flexible and facilitates the fabrication of a curved heat pipe.
It is also an object to provide an improved heat pipe artery that has a high capacity and is of flexible construction.